


【卓鹤】云霄飞车

by Kiera_L



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera_L/pseuds/Kiera_L





	【卓鹤】云霄飞车

1.

仝卓站在机场的候机大厅里，胳膊撑在行李箱的拉杆上面往前稍稍倾身，目不转睛地盯着前面走过去的一队空乘人员。

不是看别人，旁边那些模特一样的空姐个顶个的漂亮都入不了仝卓的法眼。唯一能吸引他目光的就仅有走在最前面的那位男乘务长一人。

高天鹤的颜值确实吸引人。经过量体裁衣的黑色修身西装完美地勾勒出腰身，前襟的金色单排圆扣总是熠熠发光。熨烫服帖的白衬衣搭配简约的黑领带，黑色的西裤包裹着两条修长的腿，再加上一尘不染的皮鞋，整个人都散发着一种优雅干练的气息。高天鹤肤色本就白皙，即便是留了能连上鬓角的小胡子也总是修剪得精致，反而衬得整个人都干净儒雅了些。

人如其名，高天鹤端着咖啡拉着皮箱走过大厅的时候，步伐姿态就像一只高傲自信的仙鹤一般。

让人想要狠狠地欺负调教，牢牢绑在身边，最终磨掉他的傲气，变成乖巧听话的宠物，而不是自由自在的仙禽。

目光紧紧追随自家男友，仝卓下意识地用拇指蹭了蹭嘴唇，原本清澈的眼底也逐渐变得暗涌翻动。表面看似无害，实际却像饥肠辘辘的猎食者那样把目光锁定在毫无察觉的高天鹤身上。

仝卓真是爱惨了高天鹤这副禁欲的模样，他真想去亲手撕扯掉那层光鲜的包装，让人们都瞧瞧这位正经办公的乘务长究竟可以有多淫荡。可他又不想让世人窥到高天鹤的任何一丝美好，想把这个可人儿藏起来，成为自己的私人物品。

如此诱人的对象，哪儿有不吃干抹净的道理呢。

2.

飞机已经关闭了舱门，随时准备离港起飞了。

仝卓坐在自己的座位上，心不在焉地阅读着随机提供的娱乐杂志，手指捻着书页来回翻动，下意识的动作已经能反映出他有些不平静的心情。

仝卓的占有欲不小，所以对于高天鹤主动去拥抱别人这种事，他一直有些吃醋。虽然他知道自家爱人和这次航班的郑云龙副机长很熟，但也没熟到要兴奋地扑上去的地步吧。

仝卓不开心地撇了撇嘴，像一只委屈的大型犬一样耷拉着耳朵和尾巴，默默地一个人生闷气。

“女士们先生们，欢迎你乘坐中国MXH航空公司航班2452前往……”

随着飞机开始滑行着脱离廊桥，高天鹤温柔的男中音也开始透过广播装置回荡在机舱内，中英双语的欢迎词熟练地从口中脱出，配合机窗外温柔和煦的暖阳让人异常舒适。

仝卓听着高天鹤不紧不缓地播报着起飞前注意事项，忍不住向后倚在座椅靠背上面，所有的醋劲一下子全都烟消云散，只剩眯缝着双眼满脸宠溺又骄傲地享受着自己男朋友的嗓音。他甚至能够想象到高天鹤现在正站在对讲机旁边，垂眸微勾嘴角，殷红的双唇一张一合背诵出这些航班信息和温馨提示来。

或许是因为正午的气温本就偏高，或许是因为仝卓为了掩人耳目而“全副武装”，但体内突然腾起的一股燥热感让仝卓忍不住舔了舔发干的嘴唇，望向机组人员工作区的目光也越发危险起来。

3.

“鹤哥，舱里有乘客要求见你。”推着餐车回到工作准备区的黄子弘凡喊了一句，打断了正在和机长通话的高天鹤。

“什么大事儿还要找我？你们解决一下不就完了吗。”放下机内对讲，高天鹤有些疑惑地看着欲言又止的黄子弘凡。

“咱们组不是来了个新上任的小姑娘嘛，第一次工作有点儿紧张，刚不小心把水洒在一位乘客身上了。”黄子弘凡把加热好的飞机餐装到餐车上，“歉是道过了，但那位乘客还是执意要见乘务长。”

现在的人都这么喜欢搞事情吗？？没事儿找事儿。

高天鹤无奈地叹了口气，朝黄子弘凡点了点头表示自己会去解决，然后理了理自己的制服，撩开隔帘走了出去。

4.

“……这位乘客，麻烦你不要干扰机组成员工作，我们将衷心感谢你的配合。”

高天鹤本来以为自己只是单纯的要去安抚一位脾气不好的乘客，结果最后却莫名其妙地被反锁在了飞机狭小的洗手间里，手还被人拉至头顶钳制住，整个人动弹不得。

“可是餐饮方面的失误不就是需要乘务长出面调解吗？”仝卓眨着狗狗眼满脸无辜地看着高天鹤，故意将两人间的距离缩短至能感受到对方的呼吸喷在自己脸上。“现在出现问题了，”他垂下眼眸凑到高天鹤面前，盯着那人的嘴唇轻声低语着，“高乘务长说说，该怎么补偿我啊？”他抬起眼来看着有些生气的爱人，浅笑着故意问道。

“我们的工作人员初次上任，如果因为技术生疏为您造成了困扰，我代她向您表示深深的歉意。”高天鹤终究是见过大风大浪的人，他已经敏感地察觉到了两人间有些暧昧的氛围，但还是迅速地稳住自己的呼吸，仍旧冷静地用很官方的口吻回答道。

“可是她把水洒在我的裤子上面了——”仝卓装出一副可怜兮兮的样子来，他握着高天鹤的手腕稍稍松懈了钳制，像领路一般带着高天鹤的一只手逐渐下移，最后探向更靠下的地方，把那只手覆在了自己还有些潮湿的裆部，“这个困扰，高乘务长要怎么帮我呢？”仝卓的语气有些戏谑，他悄悄地使劲控制住高天鹤的手腕，这样任凭高天鹤怎么挣扎都没有办法把手抽出来。

“只是普通的饮用水，过一会儿就能晾干了。”高天鹤自然是明白仝卓心里打的小算盘，所以故意不进他的圈套，但自己手掌下微微隆起的触感确实让他有些心悸，呼吸也开始乱了分寸。

“鹤鹤这么聪明，应该知道我说的不只是裤子的问题吧？”仝卓拽着高天鹤的手，半强迫地逼着他在自己有些抬头的欲望上轻轻抚摸。他向前倾了倾身子凑到高天鹤耳边，一边轻声细语，一边撩拨着向高天鹤敏感的耳廓吹气。

“我们有多久没这样做过了，嗯？”仝卓叼着高天鹤的耳垂不断舔弄，不时还用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。感觉到被自己压在舱壁上的人身子逐渐瘫软，他马上伸手捞住险些站不稳的高天鹤，搂着腰揽在怀里。“你记不记得，上次我们在飞机上做的时候，你还只是个普通的小空乘——”仝卓浅笑着喃喃低语，手也慢慢地从腰部向下滑去，最后放在那人饱满翘挺的臀部暗示性地缓慢揉捏，“那次做完之后，你连站都快站不稳了，推餐车的时候腿都在打颤。”放过了已经通红的耳垂，仝卓又转而把脸埋在高天鹤白净的脖颈之间，他就像个瘾君子一样，贪婪地深吸了一口自家爱人身上的香水味。自从和高天鹤谈恋爱之后，那种淡淡的苦橙叶味就成了让仝卓魂牵梦绕的味道。

“嗯……别闹……”高天鹤在摸到仝卓裤子下略微勃起的性器时脸上就染了些红晕，倒不是他有多羞于情爱之事，而是在自己的工作场所偷偷摸摸做这样的事情会让他有一种难以言喻的羞耻和兴奋的战栗。身上的敏感部位被人熟练地玩弄，高天鹤的思维瞬间就变得混乱起来，身子也控制不住地软了下去，只能依附于仝卓的支撑。耳边爱人的呢喃瞬间勾起了他关于上次做爱的回忆，昔日的画面和快感潮水一般冲击着高天鹤的大脑，他忍不住轻轻喘息着，身体在语言的撩动下逐渐有了反应。

“你知道你想要，对不对？”仝卓把手偷偷挪到前面，动作熟练地解开了高天鹤的皮带和裤子拉链，把他的西裤褪到脚跟，突然接触到冷空气的感觉让高天鹤的腿微微颤了一下。“你的身体比嘴诚实多了呢。”仝卓像犬类一样用鼻尖在高天鹤的脖子上摩挲着，偶尔还伸出舌尖在上面舔舐。手上的动作也不停下，只隔着单薄的内裤让高天鹤圆软的臀肉手感更好了一些。“想要就别忍着了，我想听你自己说，鹤鹤……”仝卓知道高天鹤最抵挡不了这种污言秽语的蛊惑，所以他才故意刺激他，“说你想做……想让我在你工作的地方干你……”他把一只手挪到身前，在高天鹤的分身上轻揉慢捻着。

“唔嗯……”高天鹤忍不住低下头去把前额枕在仝卓的肩膀上，有些粗重的喘息声从唇缝里钻出来，使这个小隔间的温度又上升了一些。“不行……现在不行……”高天鹤垂手摁在仝卓那只不断煽风点火的手上阻止了他的动作。“我原来是乘务员，缺席一会儿没有问题……”高天鹤的话随着呼吸说得断断续续的，他只好停顿了一下，等自己稍微平静了一点才敢继续。“但我现在是乘务长……需要经常跟嘎子哥龙哥他们沟通。如果遇上颠簸和乱流也需要我去播报……”高天鹤庆幸自己在理智还没有完全被欲望吞噬的时候提出这个事情。他把头抬了起来，用湿润的眼睛望着仝卓。

“这样啊……”其实仝卓早就料到高天鹤会拿工作来搪塞他，但他还是默不作声地听着高天鹤说完，然后假做出一副惋惜的样子，看着高天鹤露出求生成功的表情时自己窃喜，“那看来高乘务长需要用别的方式来补偿我了。”还没等高天鹤开心几秒钟，仝卓就一脸人畜无害地从口袋里面掏出一个粉色的椭圆形小物件来，递到高天鹤面前。

“你要干嘛？”高天鹤看着仝卓手里的跳蛋瞬间心中警铃大作，他甚至忘了质问仝卓为什么上飞机还随身带着这种东西。

“自己放进去还是我帮你，嗯？”仝卓直接把问答题变成了选择题。

“我不能带着这个！”高天鹤表现出了明显的抵触心理，他斩钉截铁地拒绝道，“一会儿你让我怎么播音？！”这不是高天鹤第一次体验这种小玩具了，自己会有什么令人羞耻的反应他心知肚明。带着跳蛋去说话，除非自己以后都不想干这行了。

“那我就不放你出去，”仝卓仗着自己堵在高天鹤身前，开始不讲道理地谈条件，“把你困在这里一直肏，干到你的同事们开始检查飞机里还有没有乘客，然后发现他们的乘务长大人……”仝卓面不改色心不跳地开着黄腔。在性爱面前还要什么矜持，不存在的。

“……”高天鹤瞬间陷入了两难的境地，他消失的时间已经够久了，如果这个时候出了什么差错，公司绝对是要拿他问罪的，可是他又不敢想象夹着跳蛋工作会出现什么恐怖的事情。

“我只调最小档，我保证。”仝卓一脸真挚地发誓道。

最后高天鹤选择了妥协。

“那鹤鹤自己润滑然后塞进去吧～”切开黑的哈士奇得意地摇头摆尾。

高天鹤这辈子第一次知道有人可以把得寸进尺表现得如此生动。

5.

后来仝卓发现自己真不应该让高天鹤自己润滑，因为这个场景简直太TM香艳了。

高天鹤很少自己做准备工作，所以还是有些生疏。他把仝卓带来的润滑液挤在手指上，微微向前倾身顺势把手伸到后面，慢慢摸索到自己的穴口，试探性地先伸入一根手指缓缓地抠挖，将自己的每一寸褶皱捋平，使得整个腔道都滑腻腻的。“哈啊……嗯……”高天鹤迷离着双眼，幻想着平时仝卓替他开拓时的触感，有些压抑地呻吟着，默默又加了一根手指好让括约肌能更适应些。

仝卓发现看着这样诱人的男朋友自己还能忍住不直接把他肏晕过去简直太伟大了。

“给我……”等到后面已经可以含住三根手指时，高天鹤朝仝卓晃了晃手示意他把情趣玩具递过来。结果高天鹤才刚刚把跳蛋的位置放好，仝卓就用遥控器打开了开关。

“啊唔——！”突兀的震动给后穴带来酥麻的刺激感让高天鹤没忍住直接叫出了声，但他马上意识到了自己的处境，所以飞快地捂上自己的嘴，同时狠狠地瞪了仝卓一眼。

而恶作剧的作俑者则举着遥控器一副无辜乖巧的样子。

哼。这个糟人工坏的很。

6.

“鹤儿你………没事儿吧？”同机组的张超发现高天鹤蹙着眉坐在旁边已经许久没有说话了，除了偶尔和嘎子哥简单的聊几句飞行状态外就一直并着腿特别端正地坐着，好像有时还会捂着嘴轻轻颤抖，让人看了难免担心。

“我没事儿。”高天鹤勉强地挤出一个笑容，敷衍了事。

屁，谁夹着一个还在震动的跳蛋能好受啊！高天鹤在心里默默把仝卓千刀万剐。

7.

是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。飞机遇上了乱流，而乘务长则需要向客舱传达这个消息。

“女士们先生们。飞机遭遇不平稳气流……”幸好高天鹤此时已经差不多适应了后穴震动摩擦带来的酥痒感，他默默地夹着双腿，调整着自己的呼吸进行播报，“请大家不要离开座位，系好安全带——”话音未落，高天鹤只感觉后面的震动突然一下子剧烈了好多，内壁被按摩的快感如海啸般瞬间将他吞没，全身的肌肉都开始缴械投降，让他站立不稳一下子摔在墙上。强烈的求生欲和职业素养让高天鹤下意识地捂住嘴巴把那些呻吟全部吞回肚子里，断断续续地强撑着把整段播音讲完，然后连对讲都来不及关好就瞬间无力地瘫坐在地上，眼神迷离微喘着粗气，内心无比煎熬地祈祷着气流能赶快过去，这样洗手间才能重新开放使用。

仝卓的嘴，骗人的鬼。这是高天鹤脑海里剩下的唯一一句话。

8.

“仝卓你个……大猪蹄子你……不守信用！”等仝卓再次走进卫生间反锁上门时，高天鹤已经被折磨得整个人都透红了，他已经褪掉了外裤，无力地斜倚在机舱冰凉的墙壁上，靠外界来缓解自己的燥热。“你干嘛趁我播音的时候调到最大档啊！”

“一直都带着呢？真乖。”仝卓对高天鹤的问题选择避而不谈，而是直接凑过去搂住那人的腰覆上他的唇，撬开牙关让舌滑入对方口中，和那人的纠缠在一起，攻城略地地扫过上颚，还含住对方的柔唇细细啃咬。两个人都已经是接吻的老手，这个深吻交换了很久，仝卓才依依不舍地松开高天鹤让他喘息，刚刚来不及吞咽的津液就顺着高天鹤的嘴角留下来，显得淫乱又美好。

这个时候再不把眼前这只堕入红尘的鹤拆吃入腹仝卓都觉得自己不是男人。

“鹤鹤，你真漂亮……”仝卓沙哑着嗓音沉迷地称赞道，他凑过去从高天鹤的唇开始亲吻，到下巴上的小胡子，再到喉结，抬手熟练地解掉领带和西装、衬衣的扣子之后，锁骨又成为了他的下一个目标。他轻轻地嘬咬着高天鹤的锁骨，在上面留下一个个红色的印记。而高天鹤则眯着眼睛把手插进仝卓的头发里轻柔地揪住，发出细腻的微喘声，勾得仝卓心里像是有小猫在挠一样痒痒的。

“鹤儿你可真狠心，让我忍了这么久，我可是从刚才开始就憋着呢……”仝卓凑到高天鹤耳边宛如恶魔一般地低语着，悄悄地拽过他的手放到身后，再用那条黑领带在手腕上绑了个结，然后趁高天鹤还没反应过来的时候就把人直接翻了个身摁在墙上。

“唔嗯——”身前的乳首在接触到冰凉的舱壁时就因为刺激感而挺立了起来，高天鹤的双手被绑在身后，所以只能难耐地扭着身子想要躲开那种凉意，嘴里下意识地发出断续的呻吟。“卓儿，太冷了……”高天鹤侧首回过头，撒娇般看着仝卓嗫嚅道。

“靠……高天鹤你是妖精吧？”仝卓刚才正把自己的裤子脱掉，抬头就看见自家对象自己在那儿扭得妖娆，还有那双惹人犯罪的大眼睛里无辜的眼神。仝卓感觉脑子里嗡的一声，只发觉身下的性器又胀大了一圈。他迈了一步贴上去，用手捻着高天鹤胸前的两颗红豆揉搓，故意顶了顶胯，用自己鼓起的裆部隔着内裤磨蹭那人的股沟。“今天高乘务长怎么这么骚，嗯？”仝卓故意用了特别客气的敬称来喊高天鹤，“是不是还没在上班时被自己的乘客肏过，太兴奋了？”他在高天鹤的后背上落下一个个吻，说着荤话刺激自家男朋友。

“我不是……”高天鹤哪儿受得住这样的话，赶忙矢口否认道。“唔，卓儿我难受……”刚刚的跳蛋还塞在高天鹤的后穴里，这让他有些不好受，他往后挺了挺身子，恳求着暗示道。“帮我拿出来……”

“怎么，这种小玩具已经满足不了你了吗？”仝卓调戏地轻笑了一声，把自己的最后一层布料褪掉，手指勒着高天鹤内裤的松紧带边磨来磨去就是不帮他脱下来，还故意拉着往上提，让布料在那人的股缝里的软肉上摩擦，“告诉我你到底想要什么？”

“我……我……”高天鹤的眼角都开始泛红身后欲求不满的空虚感时刻向他的大脑输送着性欲的信号，但他却又苦于面子没法直接露骨地说出口。

“你不说明白，我怎么知道该给你什么呢？”仝卓理直气壮地说着，不时地用自己的挺立浅浅戳在身前那人的穴口上，引诱着高天鹤同他一起堕落进欲望的深海中。

“哈啊……卓儿……我想让你干我……”高天鹤仅存的理智和傲骨也臣服在了情欲脚下，他粗重地呼吸着，忍不住向自己的爱人索取道。

“一切听从指挥，乘务长大人～”仝卓忍不住在内心感慨自己的计划终于得逞，他麻利儿地把两个人之间最后一层衣物也扒到高天鹤脚踝处，仗着之前就已经有了充分的润滑和扩张，他扶着高天鹤的腰，直接用力地进入了对方的身体。高天鹤的肠壁很温暖，紧紧地贴附在仝卓的性器上面，勾勒出小仝卓的形状，让仝卓舒服地喟叹一声，埋在人体内的分身不由得又胀大了一圈。他开始小幅度地摆着腰，只较浅地进入，凭借自己的经验找到爱人的敏感点，力度恰好地撵过。电流一般的快感顺着神经线爬上高天鹤的脊柱，前列腺的刺激让他满足地呻吟着，下意识地向后挺腰想要获得更多。

“卓儿……把我的手松开好不好……”仝卓细腻的照顾很显然没有让高天鹤知足，他摆着腰迎合着仝卓的动作，尾音黏黏地讨好道，很显然是想照顾一下自己前面充血挺立的性器的空虚感。

“不需要……”仝卓凑过去在高天鹤的肩膀上咬下一个牙印，引起高天鹤的小声惊呼，“今天就用后面把你肏射好不好？”虽然是个问句，但很显然仝卓并没有打算征求高天鹤的意见，因为话音刚落，仝卓就把自己的性器几乎全部抽离，还没等高天鹤因为空虚感而抱怨，就一个顶胯狠狠整根没入，把高天鹤刚喊出口的呻吟都弄得变了声调。接下来就是仝卓打桩般地肏干，每一下都是抽离再全部进入，柱体摩擦过前列腺的感觉让高天鹤爽得连呻吟声都变成了毫无力气的抽噎，他死死地贴在舱壁上，就像案板上一条任人宰割的鱼。

“不行，啊嗯……太用力了……哈啊……”高天鹤感觉自己浑身的肌肉都因为灭顶的快感而紧绷到酸痛，脚趾也因为兴奋和紧张而蜷缩着，生理盐水从眼角溢出划过脸庞，打湿了他的小胡子，流进嘴里都是咸苦的味道。

“你跟所有乘客都能这么淫荡吗，嗯？”仝卓一下一下地顶撞着身前的人，被那人的哭声再次勾起野性，便喘着粗气低声调戏道，“是不是谁邀请你你都能接受？”

“不……是……”高天鹤赶忙澄清自己来讨好身后的男友，可他的答案全都被撞碎了揉进抽泣中，“只有……你……”

“现在是谁在干你，嗯？”估摸着高天鹤可能快要到了，仝卓又开始攻击那个敏感点，他每次都精准地撵过那人的前列腺，细腻却又致命，“喊我的名字，鹤儿……”仝卓扶着高天鹤的额头，稍稍加力迫使对方向后仰头靠向自己，“我要让你记住只有谁能干你。”

“唔……嗯……”高天鹤此时的思维已经涣散了，他含混不清地嘟囔着，双唇微启喘着气，“卓儿……仝卓……”仝卓的呢喃在高天鹤脑中回荡，他什么都没力气去想，只有乖乖地回答。

高天鹤是在仝卓逐渐恢复攻势的卖力肏干中只靠前列腺就到达了高潮，随着前端吐出白浊，一种通电一样的感觉顺着性器中的神经线直接窜到了脊髓里的中枢神经。要不是靠仝卓搀扶，那种从高空坠落的失重感差点让高天鹤直接瘫坐在地上。

因为没有戴套，所以仝卓搂着高天鹤又深入了几次，就贴心地抽了出来，用手自己撸动几下射了出来。

9.

“你的工作让谁顶替的？”扶着有点儿站不稳的高天鹤穿衣服时，仝卓后知后觉地发现有什么不对劲。

“播完乱流之后我就让凡大头替我顶着了。”高天鹤忍不住给了自家男友一个白眼，默默地把自己制服的扣子挨个系好。“你看我这领带让你卷的。”他拎着那根用来充当手铐的黑色领带怼到仝卓脸上不满道。

“对不起对不起，鹤哥我错了嘛～”仝卓笑得满脸谄媚，赶紧接过来给高天鹤打了一个特别漂亮的温莎结，特别狗腿地从上到下把高天鹤的衣服都给好好整理了一下，然后挤眉弄眼地给那人比划了一个“完美”的动作。“太帅了，真不愧是我对象～”

然后他就收到了高天鹤赏的一个爆栗。

“早知道我就该去考飞行员，坐在驾驶舱看你还怎么骚扰我。”

“没关系，现在不是有那个叫什么，无人驾驶吗——”

“……你信不信我回来用手段把你列进禁飞名单里？”

“别别别，鹤哥我真的错了，鹤哥——！”

10.

高杨始终不明白为什么胃疼的黄子弘凡在去洗手间门口溜达了一圈回来后显得更加生无可恋了。


End file.
